


Day 2: Stargazing

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: KuroTsuki Fluff Week! {Miym_Uzumaki} [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KrTskfluffweek, M/M, Stargazing, kissing ;), these are gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: In which Kei took Kuroo in for Stargazing, but Kuroo just wants to be mushy mushy with Kei.





	Day 2: Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm—
> 
> Hi my bitches

“Stargazing?!”

A gasp came from the other side, and that made Kei flinch since they were literally just near their phone, “W-Well... That’s only if you have time,- Kuroo-san...” Kei says, trying to hide his nervousness that actually came out from the stuttering.

”Of course I do! Always when it comes to you!” Kuroo says and cooed at the other side, and Kei’s lips curved down, a smile appearing on his face, “If you say so...” Kei says.

”Ah! Is Kei-chan smiling?!” Kuroo says, and Kei almost gasped, “No! Shut up!” Kei says and ended the call with a pout. He can imagine Kuroo gasp and panic at Tokyo.

Then Kuroo texted him.

**From: Kuroo-san**

_~ “Kei! I am sorry! Reee! I love you! >v<“_

Kei gave a slight giggle, his boyfriend was just so cute when it comes to things like this. So Kei texted that he was just joking around.

And they called again.

 

* * *

 

 

So, Kuroo came on Saturday for the stargazing with Kei, but Kei didn’t dare to be mushy mushy with him, “Kei-chan, let me kissy yooouuu!” Kuroo whined and tried to pull his boyfriend closer, but Kei was just pushing his face away.

”It’s gonna start soon, we might miss it!” Kei says and looked over to his balcony, but Kuroo jumped at him, “It’s okaayy! Come on, Kei!!” Kuroo continued to whine, standing ontop of Kei.

”Ah! Kuroo-san!” Kei says and pointed at the balcony. The stars were now out. Kuroo turned his gaze to look at the balcony before gasping, “Look! The stars!” Kuroo says and got off Kei and rushed to the balcony.

Kei sighed in relief before getting up. He got off the bed and follows to Kuroo. Kuroo was staring at the sky with a ‘0’ before grinning and looked at Kei, “It’s beautiful!” Kuroo says, and Kei nodded, now also staring at it in amazement.

The sky was dark purple-ish blue, and with black, and it had dark sparkly spots around. Kei almost gasped in amazement when he saw what looked like a star, but then he felt a hand snake around his neck and pulled him over.

Kei immediately turned his head to look at what happened before his lips touches against Kuroo’s. Kuroo smiles in the kiss before tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss, and Kei just gladly accept because Kuroo is just hopeless.

”Kei! I brought some shortcake for you and Tet—!!” It was Akiteru’s voice, and Kei’s door slammed opened. The older brother gasped at the sight, and Kuroo and Kei immediately pulled away to look at Akiteru, who just left the cake on the table and exit the room in a flash.

Kuroo and Kei looked at the cake, then at each other before laughing.

After laughing, they kissed again, but a little more to that, they used their tongues. After a bit of the kiss, Kei pushed Kuroo away lightly, his face flushed as the saliva between them drops, “We are stargazing, so...” Kei tries to say.

Kuroo blinked before smirking and leaned in, “Then do you want to do it while looking at the stars?” Kuroo asks. Kei blinked in confusion before gasping and pushed Kuroo’s face away, “Absolutely not! You pervert!” Kei flushed more, and Kuroo laughed.

Then they went to eat their cake under the stars and when the stars went away, they did ‘“it”.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m totally not inviting you for stargazing next time!” Kei pouted, his arms crossed against his unbuttoned white shirt, which is the only thing he’s wearing.

”Ehhh?! Kei-chan, why?!” Kuroo whined, only wearing his boxers, on the ground, while Kei was on the bed, “You’re a pervert!” Kei says and didn’t dare to look at his boyfriend.

Then Kuroo got up and leaned in to Kei, taking his chin, “I’m sorry... Do you want a kiss for me to make it up to you?” Kuroo asks. Kei blinks again before forbidding Kuroo’s into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s short! ;-; I just had no more idea ._. Idk what I’m doing for tomorrow, wE SHALL SEEEEEE!!


End file.
